My Girlfriend, Miley
by x14xERIKAx14x
Summary: A collection of miley and oliver oneshots. Go through the good and the bad times of different miley and oliver stories. mostly good times and don't forget! they're songfics too!
1. cupids chokehold

Just a small one-shot about if Miley and Oliver were dating, ya know?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Cupids Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes. ((BTW I LOVE THIS SONG!)) ohh and I just changed the ending JUST A BIT to make the song go better with the story.

_Ba ba da da  
__Ba ba da da  
__Ba ba da da  
__Ba ba da da  
__Ba ba da da_

Miley looked over at Oliver. "Hey, Ollie? Why so sad now?" she asked.

Oliver smiled and said, "I don't know. I think ever since I did that band, everyone hates me now."

Miley smiled. "Ollie. I don't hate ya."

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
__She's the only one I got ((ba ba da da))  
__Not much of a girlfriend  
__I never seem to get a lot ((ba ba da da, ba ba da da))_

Sure Miley never bought him all these expensive things. But what was more important was that she loved Oliver. Whenever Oliver was down, she'd make him laugh and he'd be smiling in no time.

_It's been some time since we last spoke  
__This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
__But momma I fell in love again  
__It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend_

Well, Miley and Oliver have been real good friends since middle school, but now they were out of school, out of college. Both of them were twenty-two now. Oliver and Miley, they've been through a lot of girlfriends and boyfriends.

Miley told Lilly, her other best friend, that she liked Oliver just two summers ago. Oliver told Lilly, his other best friend, that he liked Miley, and Lilly told both of them how they both liked each other.

_And I know it sounds so old  
__But cupid got me in a chokehold  
__And I'm afraid I might give in  
__Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'_

"You're right, Miles. My band and you don't hate me, right? And as long as I have you, I'm fine," Oliver said and smiled at his girlfriend.

"You sure? Maybe your not telling me something… Maybe your tummy doesn't feel good!" Miley smiled and tickled Oliver's stomach. Funny thing, Oliver laughed and screamed.

_I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
__And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
__If that ain't love then I don't know what love is_

"Miles! Gosh! I'm ticklish!" Oliver began tickling Miley and Miley retreated.

Miley stood up again and made Oliver stand up. "Come on, I'm your biggest fan for your band! There's many people who love your band also!" Miley said, referring to what Oliver was talking about earlier about how when he started the band nobody liked him.

_We even got a secret handshake  
__And she loves the music that my band makes  
__I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
__I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun_

Oliver smiled and Miley smiled. "One, two, three." they both counted down and started to do a secret handshake. That meant that they were telling the truth. If they weren't then the other can tell Lilly that she/he have been mean. Lilly would go over to that person and make him/her tell the truth. It was a pretty funny thought though.

_((ba ba da da, ba ba da da))  
__Take a look at my girlfriend  
__She's the only one I got ((ba ba da da))  
__Not much of a girlfriend  
__I never seem to get a lot ((ba ba da da, ba ba da da))_

"Hey Ollie?" Miley said.

"Hm?"

Miley smiled and sad, "I gotta go to the bathroom, so be right back!" Miley ran to the bathroom.

Oliver smiled and flipped open his cell phone and dialed his father's phone number. Boy, Oliver hasn't called his father in a while.

_It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
__But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
__Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son_

" Dad? I think I found who I want to be with for all my life," Oliver said through his phone.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" His dad said, not being the least surprised. Oliver always called up him or talked to his father saying his girlfriend was the one.

_And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
__But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
__I can tell by the way she says my name ((ba ba da da))_

"Dad. I'm serious. Her name is Miley Stewart." Oliver said.

"Why do you think she's the one, son?" his father asked him.

Oliver smiled and said all the things he could think of. "Dad, we have a secret handshake. She loves the music my band makes. She makes me pancakes in the morning too! And plus, when my stomach hurts, she gives me Alka Seltzer. Dad, if that isn't love… Then what is?"

_I love it when she calls my phone  
__She even got her very own ring tone  
__If that ain't love then I don't know what love is ((ba ba da da))_

"Son. I think… I think you found your one. Tell me more about her." His father smiled at the thought of this. His son found the one. Why, this is amazing!!

So Oliver told more about Miley Stewart. "I put a ring tone on my phone just for her. And, she calls me Ollie. When everyone else calls me Ollie, it doesn't sound right unless Miley's saying it. We live together now, but only in an apartment. We're only girlfriend and boyfriend, but dad…"

_It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
__And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
__She'll be back into my arms once more for sure_

"I want to have permission to marry her." Oliver said quietly. He had the box in his pocket and he was ready to ask her. All he needed was the permission from his father. He already got it from his mother, who was divorced with his father. And he already asked Lilly for permission.

Oliver's father was flabbergasted "I… Son, I'll allow you to. I know Miley. Go ahead." was Oliver's father's response.

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
__She's the only one I got ((ba ba da da))  
__Not much of a girlfriend  
__I never seem to get a lot ((ba ba da da, ba ba da da))_

"Dad. Thanks you don't know how much this means to me!" he whispered loudly in his cell phone. "Dad, she's got this wonderful smile too. And her eyes, wow. Her skin is always so soft and if I had to rate her one to ten, I'd definitely give her a ten. Her laugh is just the cutest. Dad, we even been on the phone for three hours before." Oliver saw his girlfriend coming out of the park bathroom. They were at a park. "Dad, I have to go. Thanks tons." and he hung up.

_She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
__Annoying old man bite his tongue  
__I'm not done  
__She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
__And it doesn't stop there  
__Man I swear  
__She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
__And now she's even got her own song  
__But movin' on She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
__And we can be on the phone for three hours  
__Not sayin' one word  
__And I would still cherish every moment  
__And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
__Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
__Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here_

"Wow, you look cheery all of a sudden!" Miley said and smiled a gorgeous smile. Oliver smiled back.

_That's because I didn't think my dad would say yes._ "Miley… Can I ask you something?" Oliver asked.

Miley nodded and said, "Sure!"

Oliver smiled wider and kneeled down on one knee.

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
__She's the only one I got ((ba ba da da))  
__Not much of a girlfriend  
__I never seem to get a lot ((ba ba da da, ba ba da da))_

Miley gasped. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?!

"Miley? Will you… Will you marry me?" Oliver asked, opening the blue velvet box to show a beautiful diamond ring.

Miley nodded. "Ollie! Yes! I'll marry you!" she screamed and hugged him tightly.

Oliver hugged her back. "Thank you, Miles. For saying yes." he whispered.

"You're welcome." Miley whispered back. Oliver pulled back from the hug. His wet lips crashed onto Miley's soft one's.

_Take a look at my fiancé  
She's the only one I got ((ba ba da da))  
Not much of a fiancé  
I never seem to get a lot ((ba ba da da, ba ba da da))_

Review please! I wanna see if this was a good one-shot or not!! I think this was my first songfic one-shot.

x14xERIKAx14x


	2. kiss the girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Ashley Tisdale's Kiss the Girl. And I don't own any of the sodas mentioned in this fan fiction.**

It was the Prom night, and Miley didn't have a date. Well, she had a date with her best friend Oliver Oken, but they weren't going out, so they didn't consider it a date. Just two friends going to the prom together. It wasn't that bad considering Miley liked Oliver, but didn't tell anyone yet.

It was probably five minutes after the prom started when they got there. Lily went with Jake. Miley said it was okay and that since she broke up with Jake after he came back, it was all good. She didn't like Jake any more.

"Hey, Miles. Ya think maybe even though we aren't really dates, we could dance a few songs together?" Oliver asked his best friend.

Miley nodded. "Sure. Whenever you wanna dance, just tell me. I'm going to go get some soda, want any?" Miley asked Oliver. Oliver nodded.

"Sure. It doesn't matter what kind of soda, Miles."

Miley nodded and skipped over to the soda bowl. Instead of punch, it was soda. Pepsi was in the bowl and coke and mountain dew was in bottles on the table.

_There you see her.  
__Sitting there across the way.  
__She don't got a lot to say  
__But there's something about her.  
__And you don't know why  
__But you're dying to try.  
__You wanna kiss the girl._

Oliver looked at Miley. The dress she was wearing was beautiful. It was strapless, and pink. It had sparkling gems on the bottom and at the top where the dress stopped. She had her hair down and curled and pink glossy lips gloss was on her lips. Sparkly pink eye shadow was laid lightly on her eye lids. Her fingernails were painted with matching pink and sparkles. Miley's shoes were high heels and a lighter shade of pink.

She was beautiful. Oliver always thought she was beautiful.

Miley smiled at Oliver when she came back and said, "Here ya go! I got you Coke. It's my favourite kind of soda."

Oliver smiled. "It's all good. Coke's my favourite soda too." and he wasn't kidding.

_Yes, you want her.  
__Look at her, you know you do.  
__It's possible she wants you too  
__There's one way to ask her  
__It don't take a word, not a single word  
__Go on and kiss the girl. ((kiss the girl))_

Miley sat on the other side of the table Oliver was sitting in. "Oliver. Why did you turn down all those girls? You could of gotten a date," she asked.

Oliver blushed, but looked away so Miley couldn't see this. "Well, I didn't like those girls." he informed her. Okay, yah they were cute, but he wanted to go to the prom with Miley!!

"Oh." Miley said. "Do you wanna dance now? I like this song." Sure enough, it was a slow song. ((A/N: the song wasn't Kiss the Girl))

Oliver smiled and nodded. He stood up and held a hand out for Miley to take. Miley took and smiled too. Oliver's hands moved to Miley's waist. Miley's hands moved around Oliver's neck.

_Shalalalala  
__My oh my  
__Looks like the boy's too shy  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
__Shalalalala  
__Ain't that sad  
__It's such a shame  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.  
__Go on and kiss the girl. ((Kiss the girl))_

Oliver breathed in Miley's vanilla scent and smiled. Miley's head was resting on Oliver's chest. She wasn't tall enough to rest on his shoulder, but it was all good. Because they were never this close before. And it felt real good.

The song played on and Miley and Oliver danced. Near the end of the song, Miley took her head off of Oliver's chest and looked up at him, looking into his blue shining eyes. Oliver looked back and smiled lovingly, getting lost in Miley's beautiful greenish blue eyes.

_Now's your moment  
__Floating in a blue lagoon  
__Boy, you better do it soon  
__The time will be better  
__She don't say a word  
__And she won't say a word  
__Until you kiss the girl. ((Kiss the girl))_

Oliver was about to lean in, to kiss Miley, put Miley got pulled away. Oliver looked up to see who did this. Lily.

"Miley! Jake kissed me! You wouldn't believe it! He kissed me and I felt like I would melt into his arms!" Lily said to Miley.

Miley put on a fake smile, she was actually a bit disappointed. She thought for sure Oliver would kiss her. "Good! Are you going out?" she asked in fake excitement.

Lily didn't notice. "Yah! He asked me out! I couldn't believe it!" Then Lily looked over at Oliver. "Got stuck with Oliver?"

Miley smiled and said, "Yah. We were actually having fun until you pulled out of his…" she was about to say arms, but decided not to. "Well, um, we were dancing and it was real fun." she said, a bit embarrassed. Was she blushing?

_Shalalalala  
__My oh my  
__Looks like the boy's too shy  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
__Shalalalala  
__Ain't that sad  
__It's such a shame  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

Lily smiled and said, "alright. I'll leave you alone with Smoken Oken." Lily left and skipped off to her boyfriend.

Miley blushed and turned around to see her best friend blushing and looking at the ground. The slow song ended and now a faster song was on. "Oliver, how about we dance more, ya know? Lily said she won't bother us dancing anymore."

Oliver nodded and started dancing with Miley. He watched her hips move left to right and her arms being held up. Both were smiling and laughing as they danced.

_Shalalalala  
__Don't be scared  
__You better be prepared  
__Go on and kiss the girl  
__Shalalalala  
__Don't stop now  
__Don't try to hide it how  
__You wanna kiss the girl  
__Go on and kiss the girl.  
__((Kiss the girl))  
__((Oh, ohnoo..))  
__((Kiss the girl, kiss the girl))  
__Lalalala, Lalalala  
__Go on and kiss the girl  
__Lalalala, Lalalala  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

After probably three songs of laughing and dancing with fast songs, a slow song came on.

"This is for all those couples out there. And all of those who don't realize they both like each other. All of those who love each other!" the D.J. said. And the slow song began.

"Wanna dance?" Oliver asked Miley.

Miley nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. _Lily, you better not pull me out of Oliver's arms again._

Oliver's arms, just like before, were wrapped around Miley's waist and they were brought closer together. Miley's head now rested on Oliver's chest and they both were smiling, and blushing.

_Shalalalala  
__My oh My  
__Looks like the boy's too shy  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
__Shalalalala  
__Ain't that sad  
__It's such a shame  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Now. It was now they would kiss. Oliver could feel it. Lily was dancing with Jake, and nobody, and he meant NOBODY would disturb them.

Oliver cupped Miley's cheek and leaned in. Miley was surprised. His lips crashed onto hers and he kissed her. Oliver was almost afraid that Miley wouldn't kiss back, but when Oliver pulled away, Miley didn't say one word, but kissed him back with passion.

_Lalalala, Lalalalala  
__((Go on and kiss the girl))  
__Go on and kiss that girl!  
__Lalalala, Lalalalala  
__((Go on and kiss the girl))  
__Go on and kiss the girl.  
__Kiss the girl  
__((Kiss the girl))  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

_**Hope it was good. If anybody knows any other cute love songs or any song that I could use as a one-shot, tell me!! I'll use any songs requested!! thanks much!!**_

_**review please!!**_

_**x14xERIKAx14x**_


	3. i love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Or.. I love You by Celine Dion.**

**Special thanks to Luvs-Mitchel-Musso for giving me song ideas!!**

Miley sighed and looked at the door in front of her. She was now 21 and Oliver, her best friend, was 22. Oliver just recently broke up with his one year long girlfriend, Lilly Truscott. Also known as Miley's best friend. But now, Lilly wasn't Miley's best friend. Only Oliver was.

The wooden door in front of her told Miley her life. If she knocked on the door, Oliver would answer, and she'd have to tell him what he means to her.

Word: Oliver. Definition: Miley's love. Miley's crush. Miley's word. Smokin' Oken. Oliver Oscar Oken. The man that took Miley's breath away the first time they met.

_I must be crazy now  
__Maybe I dream too much  
__But when I think of you  
__I long to feel your touch_

All she wanted to do was tell Oliver three simple words. Three words that could change her. For better… Or for worst. Oh, great. Now she was thinking like they were going to get married!!

…even though Miley wouldn't want to get married to Oliver. Miley Oken. It wasn't that bad. She could stick with it. Miley Oken. If she kept repeating it in her head, maybe she could really get used to it. Maybe it could build up her confidence. Miley Oken. Miley Oken. Miley… Oh, who was she kidding?

_To whisper in your ear  
__Words that are old as time  
__Words only you would hear  
__If only you were mine_

There always was a way out of it. If Oliver didn't like her, then just say it was a dare she had to do and they could be friends again, right?

But she couldn't help but think that one day, when she could of kissed him.

-Flashback-

_Miley smiled and laughed. She tried running away from Oliver. They were playing tag. Just for fun. Even though they were eighteen and seventeen didn't mean they couldn't play tag!_

_Suddenly, Miley stopped and turned around._

_BAM!_

_Oliver crashed into her and fell on top of her._

_Both Miley and Oliver blushed, but neither one moved._

_Oliver looked into Miley's greenish blue eyes and almost got lost in them. He was leaning down and Miley was thinking he was going to kiss her._

_Mistake number one._

_Oliver stopped about an inch away from Miley's face. He was about to lean in and close that one inch gap that kept them from kissing._

_But Lilly was there. "Oliver!!" She was jealous. Even though they weren't dating then, Lilly had a crush on him, and ever since Oliver turned eighteen._

_-End of Flashback-_

Darn that Lilly. Why did she have to interrupt that?

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
__Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
_'_Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
__And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

_Boy, Miley. You must look stupid standing in front of a door._ Miley thought to herself. Oh, well. She looked stupid, then she looked stupid. Nobody was really out right now anyway, even if it's seven thirty P.M.

So, what was holding Miley back? Fear of being rejected? Fear of getting her feelings her? Fear of losing her best friend?

_I love you, please say  
__You love me too, these three words  
__They could change our lives forever  
__And I promise you that we will always be together  
__Till the end of time_

Oh, and how she wanted Oliver to love her back!

Miley took a breath in and knocked on Oliver's door.

_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
__Just to walk right up to your door  
__But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
__Just like a thousand times before_

The door opened and there stood a brunette boy in his early twenties holding a letter. Was he going to mail that?

"O-" Miley was about to say, but then without a word, Oliver blushed and handed Miley the letter.

Miley looked at Oliver confused, and began to open the letter. She gasped at what she read:

_Dear Miley,_

_I love you. Okay? I loved you for a while now, and Lilly? I just had to keep my mind off of you, Miles. I'm sorry about that. But, please say you love me, too. Because those three words, they could change our lives. Forever. And if you want, we could stay together, forever, until the end of time._

_-Oliver._

Miley looked up at Oliver again and began to speak her words.

_Then without a word, he handed me this letter  
__Read I hope this fins the way into your heart, it said_

_I love you, Please say  
__You love me too, these three words  
__They could change our lives forever  
__And I promise you that we will always be together  
__Till the end of time_

"That's the reason why I came over here, Ollie. To tell you how I feel.

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yah  
__And maybe I, I need a little care  
__And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
__Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
__If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_

Miley looked into Oliver's eyes and said three old, very old, words. "I love you…" she whispered.

Oliver smiled.

_I love you, please say  
__You love me too  
__Please say you love me too  
__Till the end of time  
__These three words  
__They could change our lives forever  
__And I promise you that we will always be together_

"Good," he said. He leaned into Miley and crashed his lips on top of Miley's soft ones.

It took five seconds for Miley to kiss back, but when she did, she kissed back with full passion.

_Oh, I love you  
__Please say you love me too  
__Please, please  
__Say you love me too  
__Till the end of time  
__My baby  
__Together, together, forever  
__Till the end of time  
__I love you  
__I will be your light  
__Shining bright  
__Shining through your eyes  
__My baby_

**So… how was it? Good? Bad? Flames are welcome!! It'll just improve my writing. But if you suggest I jump off a cliff and burn all my writings, I won't. I'm not suicidal. :D**

**Please review!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	4. Pop Princess

**Yes, Erika's back again with another one-shot. And this time, it's not about Miley and Oliver, though most of you want that, I'm going to make it a Oliver and OC okay? Next chappie that I posted after this is Oliver and Miley though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or starcrossed.emma or Pop Princess by Click Five**

**Oh yeah, this is dedicated to starcrossed.emma**

**Ready, Ready, ready??**

Emma smiled at Oliver, a good friend of hers. She was wearing beautiful makeup and ready for this big concert she was about to do. Her name, Star Crossed Emma.

Her makeup was glittery blue eye shadow and glitter in her hair and pink glossy lip gloss. Very Shiny.

_I lost myself at your show last night  
__Looking at the sparkling eyes  
__In the middle of a fresher crowd  
__You keep living like you're a movie star  
__But tell me who you really are  
__When the lights go down_

Oliver knew Emma very well. She was really actually a nice person. Not one of those mean celebrities and stuff.

Oliver liked Emma. A lot. And tonight he wanted to ask her out. On a date. But, even though she was a rock star and nineteen, turning twenty this month, didn't mean she wasn't single. She was, and waiting for her best friend to ask her out. Oliver Oken.

And, she was about to give up too. She was going to finally say yes to her other friend that liked her. His name was Jake Ryan and he was a celebrity. She was going to say yes to him tonight when she gets home.

_Baby, you're a glitter doll  
__On the radio  
__I dissolve  
__In my stereo_

"Hey, Star Crossed Emma, you're going on, in ten seconds," said her father, ((A/N: Emma, I don't know your father's name, so I'll say a random name)) Richard.

"Thanks, dad," she said and turned to Oliver. "Do I look okay?"

Oliver nodded. "The best!"

"Thanks!" she said and smiled, running onto stage.

**After the concert.**

"Hey, Emma, come on, I gotta show you something," Oliver said and grabbed Emma's hand.

_You've got me  
__You've got me coming back for more  
__Pop Princess, hold my hand  
__Pop princess, I'm a fan  
__Pop princess, I need you now_

"Okay!" Emma laughed out as she was dragged somewhere by her friend she secretly liked. "Where are you taking me?"

Oliver smiled. "You'll see."

_Freak me out turn me inside out  
__Pop princess make me smile  
__Pop princess, drive me wild  
__Pop princess, I need you now  
__So baby turn your love up loud._

Oliver stopped when he reached at a corner of the room and said, "I got to tell you something, okay?"

"Sure. Shoot."

_You were hiding in a darkened stall  
__Waiting on your curtain  
__Getting your piece of mind_

Emma smiled and waited for Oliver to say something.

Oliver looked at Emma and saw those eyes with glittery eye shadow, and all the make-up on her that made her look like she was definitely someone different besides the Emma he knew.

_But I was looking past the glossy stare  
__I knew who was really there  
__And I'd like to spend more time_

"Em, I really like you, and uh, I was wondering if you would like to… uh…" Oliver started to say, but stuttered and blushed.

Emma smiled and next thing they knew, Emma's lips was gently pressed on Oliver's.

_Baby, you're a glitter doll  
__On the radio  
__I dissolve  
__In my stereo_

Emma pulled back. Oliver smiled. And Emma did too. "Wow." Oliver said.

"Ollie, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Emma said.

"I…" Oliver blushed. "I do know. Do… you wanna be my…uh… girlfriend?" he asked. Afraid of rejection even after Emma kissed _him_?

_You've got me  
__You've got me coming back for more  
__Pop princess, hold my hand  
__Pop princess, I'm a fan  
__Pop princess I need you now_

Emma smiled and kissed Oliver again. "Oliver, yes. I will be your girlfriend."

Oliver smiled. "Thank you."

And Oliver kissed Emma. His lips stayed on hers for a while, and everything seemed to stop. Where they in… heaven?

_Freak me out, turn me inside out  
__Pop princess, make me smile  
__Pop princess, drive me wild  
__Pop princess, I need you now  
__So baby, turn your love up loud  
_

_Baby girl, I think you're radical  
__But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
__Can we start something new  
__Just between me and you_

_Pop princess, hold me hand  
__Pop princess, I'm a fan  
__Pop princess, I need you now  
__Freak me out, turn me inside out_

_Pop princess, make me smile  
__Pop princess, drive me wild  
__Pop princess, I need you now  
__So baby turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess, ohh  
__Pop princess, ohh  
__So baby turn your love up loud  
__Pop princess ohh  
_

_Pop princess ohh  
__Pop princess ohh  
__So baby turn your love up loud  
__Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby turn you love up loud_

**Okay, guys. That was my OliverOC story. Tell me if it was good. That song was real long. I mean it kept repeating the same lyrics like every other song, but the place I got the lyrics at, Complete Album Lyrics, they didn't have it in verses and stuff. It was all one very long paragraph and it got me confuzzled. **

**Review!! Please??**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	5. Why don't you kiss her?

**Oh, man, guys. I can't believe I never heard this song before. It was a pretty good song too. It's called Why Don't you kiss her? By Jesse McCartney. I was all like, Luvs-Mitchel-Musso was rite! I say this is an excellent song for Miley and Oliver!!**

**Okay, Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Why Don't you kiss Her? By Jesse McCartney.**

**Ready for this one shot?**

Miley and Oliver looked at each other and smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Oliver asked Miley.

Miley nodded. "Yep!"

Oliver smiled evilly and looked at Lilly, who now was flirting with Jake Ryan. "Jake!" Miley said and then smiled again. "Me and Oliver think that you should ask Lilly out." Miley whispered in Jake's ear.

Jake blushed. "Huh? Why?"

Oliver smiled and looked at Miley again. Oh, she was too beautiful right now.

_We're the best of friends  
__And we share our secrets  
__She knew everything that is on my mind  
__Oh-oh  
__Lately something's changed  
__As I lie awake in my bed  
__A voice here inside my head says:_

_Why don't you freaking kiss her, you doughnut. _A voice inside of Oliver's head said to him. He ignored it and laughed when Jake actually asked Lilly out. Boy, did Jake look nervous, and guess what? Lilly said yes.

Miley and Oliver walked away and looked at the ocean. That's where they were at.

"Do you think maybe we could… sit here and watch the sunset?" Miley asked.

Oliver blushed and nodded. "Sure."

They sat down in the sand near each other and watched the sunset. "This is really beautiful." Miley said.

_Why don't you kiss her?  
__Why don't you tell her?  
__Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
__Cause she'll never know,  
__If you never show,  
__The way you feel inside_

"Yeah, you- it is, isn't it?" Oliver corrected himself and blushed.

Miley smiled and moved closer to Oliver. An out of the blue question popped up in Miley's head. "Do you… like someone?" Miley asked.

Oliver blushed again. "Yeah."

"Who?"

_You._ "Uh…"

_Oh, I'm so afraid  
__To make that first move  
__Just a touch and we could cross the line  
__Oh-oh  
__Every time she's near, I want to never let her go  
__Confess her what my heart knows  
__Hold her close._

"You can tell me, Ollie. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Miley said.

Oliver smiled. "I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like first."

Miley sighed and nodded. "Okay. You have to guess." Oliver nodded. "He's in our grade. He's not famous, and you know him."

Oliver pretended to think and said, "Johnny?"

Miley shook her head. "Nope! He has brown hair and he thinks he's all that, but he is in my book."

_Why don't you kiss her?  
__Why don't you tell her?  
__Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
__Cause she'll never know,  
__If you never show,  
__The way you feel inside._

"Dandruff Danny?" Oliver guessed.

"NO! Oliver! One more guess, and I'll tell you. He's in a lot of my classes and Lilly has known him ever since kindergarten."

Oliver thought of someone when she said Lilly. Was it him? "Is it…" Oliver said, but then in a tiny voice he asked, "me?"

Miley blushed, but nodded.

_What would you say?  
__I wonder, would she just turn away?  
__Or would she promise me that she's here to stay  
__It hurts me to wait.  
__I keep asking myself:_

Oliver smiled. "I guess then that means it won't be a problem when I say that I like you too?" Oliver said.

Miley smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "Oliver, do you really mean that, or you just saying that because I said I liked you?"

Oliver wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "No, I was hoping you liked me."

_Why don't you kiss her?  
__((Tell her you love her))  
__Why don't you tell her?  
__((Tell her you need her))  
__Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
__Cause she'll never know,  
__If you never show,  
__The way you feel inside._

Miley looked into Oliver's eyes, and Oliver looked into Miley's.

"I do really like you," Oliver said, and pressed his lips against Miley's.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

**Wow, that was weird DUN DUN DUN. I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!! Please?? Please?? Pretty Please??**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	6. Homecoming queen

**Okay. Now, I am going to do another moliver and it's going to be with the song Homecoming Queen by hinder. Thanks to Brambleclaw's Babe to request the song!! Thanks Brambleclaw's Babe!! btw... who's Brambleclaw?? and why are you it's babe?? lol jk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Homecoming Queen by Hinder.**

**Ok, btw I don't know really about this song really. So don't laugh and make fun of me :P**

_Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around Jake. "Come on, Babe. We're going to Romania together!!" Miley laughed at Jake's words and kissed his lips._

_"Coming with ya," Miley said and went onto the plane as she waved goodbye to her best friends Oliver and Lilly and goodbye to Jackson and her father, Robby Ray._

_Oliver frowned at the sight. She got homecoming queen and is now engaged with Jake Ryan, a famous actor. Who would of thought? And Jake Ryan knew she was Hannah Montana. They weren't even going out until she told him. Oliver knew Jake just wanted to go out with Teen Pop Sensation Hannah Montana._

_...Even though Oliver and Lilly both knew if Miley knew this she would be sitting in her room watching T.V. instead of going to Romania with her fiance._

But that was five years ago. And Oliver has been dateless ever since. Sure he was super hot and all the girls asked him out, but he refused to go out with anyone. And he regreted ever letting Miley go out with such a rude actor, Jake Ryan.

So, why didn't he ever do anything? He didn't want Miley to have her heart broken. He knew that Miley loved Jake. And if she knew Jake used her to get more famous, she'd be sad and cry. Oliver never wanted that to happen, so never said a thing.

_It's been five years since I've seen her face  
__She's the holy ghost lost without a trace  
__And now were left with the what ifs_

Oliver sighed and prepared for him to remember all about Miley. How she wasn't adored by everyone until highschool, even though both Oliver and Lilly were her good friends throughout her whole time in California.

She was always beautiful to Oliver, but the students didn't think she was pretty until she started to... let's say, develop, and that was when she was a freshman in highschool. It was then all the boys started to crush on her.

She was considered the most prettiest girl in school. Next came Ashley and Amber, but they were rude and snobby. Miley was just like Oliver and Lilly, and almost everyone else. Nice and calm.

_It's been five years since she left for L.A.  
__She's an angel with a dirty face  
__And it seems to me  
__She's a casuality of all the pressure  
__That we put on her_

Since Oliver and Lilly were Miley's best friend they all were invited to so many parties and they partied. They loved to party. And they'd party, but never drink any drinks. Only non-alchololic ones. And they never smoked.

And, the Prom. She and Jake Ryan were voted Homecoming king and queen. It was funny, because Oliver was really winning. Jake Ryan just put more ballads in and he won. Nobody knew this, not even Oliver. Nobody knew that Oliver really would of won.

_And now we've lost her for good  
__It's such a shame shame shame  
__That our homecoming queen  
__Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
__And she never walked on water  
__Guess no one really saw her  
__She was so adored by everyone  
__When it came to looks she was next to none  
__But loved partying and having too much fun  
__Then she hooked up with the wrong someone  
__And he promised everything under the sun_

Oliver remembered the words Jake Ryan told Miley. The exact words. "Miley. I love you. I always loved you. And if I could, I would give you everything in the whole world. All you want. Anything you want. Miley, will you marry me?" It sickened Oliver to think Jake would actually use his acting skills to pretend he liked Hannah Montana when he really wanted to become more famous.

Oliver _hated_ Jake Ryan.

For taking Miley, for stealing away his love. Making his life miserable.

_And it seems to me  
__She's a casuality of all the pressure  
__That he put on her  
__And now we've lost her for good  
__It's such a shame shame shame  
__That our homecoming queen  
__Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
__She's just somebody's daughter  
__Just looking for somebody to love her_

But, Oliver _loved _Miley. So he had to "like" Jake whenever he talked to Miley over email or phone.

Yes, that right. And that's what it says. Oliver _loved _Miley. And still does.

_Well I never knew you  
__Wish I could've saved you  
__From losers that drained you  
__Before you got strung out  
__With so much potential  
__How could you let us down  
__It's such a shame shame shame  
__That our homecoming queen  
__Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
__And she never walked on water  
__Cause no one really saw her_

"I love Miley," Oliver told Lilly one day. Lilly punched him in the arm and told him why he didn't tell her before. Before Jake and Miley were engaged and before they left for Romania. No. He couldn't. Because he thought Miley only liked him as a friend and in reality. She loved him too. And really Oliver broke her heart and she went out with Jake, who eventually asked her to marry him. And she accepted with hesitation. Thinking about Oliver. But it's too late now.

_Shame Shame Shame  
__That our homecoming queen  
__Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
__She's just somebody's daughter  
__Just looking for somebody to love her  
__She's jsut somebody's daughter  
__Just looking for somebody to love her_

"Oliver..." A femine voice said softly when she saw her sercret crush/best friend on the ground near his door on his porch.

Oliver looked up and gasped. A beautiful lady with long brown curly hair and shining blue eyes bent down before him and smiled sadly. "Oliver. It's me, Miley."

Oliver smiled sadly back and said, "Why aren't you with Jake?"

Miley frowned at the name and said, "He cheated on me. But... I loved somebody else anyway..."

Oliver frowned. So, she loved someone else? That means Oliver couldn't ask her out, or hug her... And before Oliver asked who, Miley smiled sadly and said, "you..." and pressed her lips gently on top of his.

_It's such a shame shame shame..._

**Good? Bad? Review!! Please. My daddy says bed NOW, so i got to go. Review and tell me other songs you want me to use!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	7. Something More

_**Hey, I just got this. I haven't updated these one shots in a while, so I'm going to update NOW. Let's see what song I should use… hmm…**_

_**Thanks for reviewing guys!! I love all of you!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song "Something More" By Aly and A.J.**_

_**Okay. Now, here it goes:**_

Miley walked into the LINSKI store. It was a music C.D. store where you could buy all these C.D'S and magazines on music and all different kinds of music, too. Including rap, country, oldies, Pop, Rock, R&B, Hip-Hop, and etc.

That's when she saw her best friend looking in her direction from across the store. He was holding a C.D. that said Hannah Montana on it.

Miley's blue eyes met her best friend's brown ones and they looked in them. Oliver, Miley's best friend, waved shyly for some weird reason and smiled.

Miley smiled, and waved back. She was going to say, 'Hey, Ollie!' but her vocal chords didn't seem to be functioning. All she could get out of her mouth was a "Hah…"

_I didn't know what was in store.  
__When I walked right through the door.  
__Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
__I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

Ever since, everything seemed quite awkward between them.

A week later on Friday night, Miley smiled at her sixteen year old friend. He owned a convertible, a guy convertible since it wasn't girlie. He took Miley and Lilly in it with the top down sometimes, but Miley hasn't been in the convertible in a while. So, Miley just said sometime. "Let's go for a ride." Miley said.

Oliver smiled, then nodded when he ran into the driver's side of the car and laughed wickedly. "Hurry up!!" he screamed and started up the car.

Miley smiled and started laughing when she jumped in the passenger side seat and put on her seat belt.

"Alright. I got the perfect place to go, ready?" Oliver said excitedly. Miley nodded and Oliver began to drive.

About five minutes later Oliver stopped driving and they were in perfect view of the sun set. It was beautiful and near the ocean, too. The sun was bright orange and a couple of purplish and blue clouds were around it.

"Aw!! Oliver!! It's so beautiful!! Can we watch the sunset?" Miley asked and gave her best friend a small quick hug. It was hard since she didn't unbuckle yet.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and cuddled up to Oliver. "Sure, Miles." he said and blushed. He put his arm around Miley's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

_And I remember the night you said,  
_"_Lets go for a ride" I didn't want to night to end.  
__Would we be more than friends?  
__Yet little did I know before,  
__We would be something more._

"Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Hm?"

Miley looked up at Oliver and said, "Do you think maybe… we would ever be more than just friends? More than best friends? Possibly… girlfriend and… boyfriend?"

Oliver blushed and turned towards Miley. "Uh… are you asking me out?" Oliver asked shyly.

Miley blushed. "Maybe. Did you want me to ask you out?"

Oliver looked away from Miley. "Yes…"

Miley smiled and hugged Oliver tightly. "I was asking you out!! Is that a yes?" Miley unwrapped her arms around him, but looked into his brown eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Oliver said. Miley smiled and gently crashed her lips onto Oliver's. She pulled back a second later, and giggled when she saw Oliver's blushing face.

Another week later on Saturday night, Oliver opened up an email from Miley, his girlfriend. The font was fiolex girls and black. It just said that she would be at a Hannah Montana thing on Sunday, so he wouldn't be seeing her that day. Unless he wanted to go to England to sing to the now older princess of England.

Oliver replied to the message and told Miley he'd miss her and make sure she called him when she landed the plane.

An hour later, Oliver opened his eyes from laying on his bed. He couldn't go to sleep until he heard Miley's voice. So, he took out his cell phone and played a saved message. "Hey, Ollie! Just calling to tell you I'll be over in ten minutes. Don't forget that whatever happens to Lilly when we tell her we are going out, she'll still be our best friend." A loud scream came from the background. It was obviously Jackson. "Well, I got to go Ollie. Love ya!" and the message ended there. His favourite part of the message was the "Love ya!" part.

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
__Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
__And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

Four years later, Miley and Oliver were still going out, and out on a date in a restaurant. They were both twenty years old and Oliver's birthday was just around the corner.

Suddenly, Oliver stood up and smiled at Miley. He knew exactly what she was thinking. 'Why are you standing up Oliver?'

_And I remember the night you said,  
_"_Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
__Would we be more than friends?  
__Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

"Miley? I have to say, this is our four year anniversary and I need to say a lot before I give you our present," yes, he said OUR, not YOUR.

_Something more, something more. ((na na na na, na na na yeah))  
__We would be something more, something more, something more.  
__I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
__We know what is false, and we know what is real.  
__And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"…  
__I didn't want the night to end…_

Miley gasped. Was Oliver proposing?

"Miley, I love you, a lot. We've been best friends for three years and girlfriend and boyfriend for four. We know each other a lot. Now, ever since I met you I liked you a lot. I just wanted to know… Will you marry me?" Oliver asked and bent down on one knee and showed Miley a opened box with a shining gold ring with a big diamond on top of it. It sparkled. And it was Beautiful.

Miley gasped and nodded. "YES!" She screamed. "I'LL MARRY YOU!!"

She pulled Oliver in a lip-crushing kiss and passionately kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders slowly and Oliver's did the same but around her waist. They broke apart and Oliver smiled at his new fiancé. "I love you, Miles."

"I love you, too, Ollie."

_And I remember the night you said,  
_"_Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
__Would we be more than friends?  
__Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
__And I remember the night you said,  
_"_Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
__Would we be more than friends?  
__Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

_Something more, something more. ((na na na na, na na na yeah))  
__Something more, something more. ((na na na na, na na na yeah))_

**So, how did you like it?? I don't know, but I guess I'll see how bad or good it was in the reviews. You better review. Review like a meanie or review like a nice person, whatever it will help me improve my writing, or keep me confidence up!!**

**I love all reviewers!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**lol**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	8. Girlfriend

**Okay, I know I haven't been writing a lot of one-shots for a while, but I've been busy with other stories, and I had to write a few chapters in a story for my friend to show her friend, because she wanted me to write a story be request. Weird… hah.**

**Okay…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Girlfriend By Avril Lavigne.**

**Hah, I got this idea just a second ago when I was reading one of my reviews for the last chapter :**

Miley looked over at Oliver and Lilly, holding hands and walking down the street to go shopping. Lilly wanted to go get some new skate board gear, and Miley had to tag along because Lilly made her. Lilly was acting a bit strange ever since her 16th birthday. She was acting like she always got her way and she looked like an angel sent from above.

It has been two months since Oliver and Lilly began going out, and they were both seventeen. So was Miley. But, Oliver's eighteenth birthday was coming soon.

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Lilly walked into the store and suddenly said, "Wait a sec. I need to go to the lady's room. B.R.B." she used IM language and talked kind of preppy. She wore stuff that was in style, and was losing her interest in skateboarding, since it wasn't in style and it wasn't that girly.

Lilly walked over to the lady's room and shut the door.

Miley looked over at Oliver, who was looking at Miley. "Oliver, can I ask you one thing?" she asked. Oliver nodded. "Why are you going out with Lilly? Not to be mean or anything, but I don't like your girlfriend. Maybe you need a new one?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't really like her anymore. She's acting really different now. I liked the old her better," he said, stating the facts. "I don't know how I can break up with her? I like someone else, too…"

Miley's heart hurt for a second, knowing Oliver liked someone else once again, but got over it and nodded.

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

"Who do you like?" Miley asked in a small, whispery voice.

Oliver smiled and looked at Miley. "Miley…" but was cut off my Lilly, coming out of the bathroom and saying, "Oliver, I don't want to be at this place anymore, let's go to the park!"

Oliver flinched when Lilly touched his hand, but relaxed and nodded, "Fine.." Miley could tell how sad, and freaked out by Lilly he was.

When they reached the park, Lilly spotted a small restroom and ran to it. "I need to fix my hair, honey!!" Lilly screamed and ran into the bathroom.

Once again, Miley and Oliver were alone. "Arg!! Oliver, you like to chose your girlfriends!"

Oliver laughed, but moved closer to Miley. "Miley, who do _you_ like?"

Miley blushed, and said, "Hey, I asked you that question first, and you didn't answer!"

Oliver shrugged. "Missed your chance, then. You have to answer me, now…"

Miley looked up at Oliver, who, of course, was taller than her. "I like…" Hmm, how could she say this? Just say it right away, or give him clues? "…you." Right away.

You're so fine  
I want you to be mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
((alright, alright, alright))

Oliver smiled. "Good…" he whispered out and his arms slowly made their way around Miley. "That's what I feel about you…"

Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around Oliver. "Wait…" she said. She unwrapped her arms around Oliver. "I can't do this… You have a girlfriend…"

Oliver unwrapped his arms around Miley quickly and looked to the ground. "I was going to break up with her today. Right now seems like a good time…"

They both watched Lilly ran toward Oliver, and jump on top of him. Oliver wasn't in the mood to do anything, or even hug Lilly, so he pulled away from Lilly. Lilly looked confused. "What is it, Ollie-kins?"

Oliver looked over at Miley, who sadly smiled at Oliver and told him to go on.

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother BEEPing princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
((I'm right, I'm right, I'm right))

"Uhh… Lilly… I don't really know how to say this but…" Lilly groaned at Oliver's stupid ways of saying stuff.

"Get on with it, Ollie!!" she screamed.

Oliver nodded, and gulped. "I think we should break up…"

Lilly smiled a scary looking smile and said, "Whatever. You're just not thinking right now. You want me. I'll give you another chance, Baby."

Oliver shook his head. "No, Lilly. I mean it."

Lilly looked frustrated and said, "No!! I said WHATEVER!! Don't break up with me, baby!"

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Oliver looked over at Miley again, and mouthed the words, "help"

Miley nodded and said, "Lilly?"

Lilly looked over at Miley and asked, "What do you want?"

"I heard Jake Ryan wanted to ask you out the other day, but you were going out with Oliver…" But Lilly was already running.

"Hah, I broke up with you, Ollie!!" she screamed and ran to find Jake.

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
((again, again, again))

"Thanks, Miles."

Miley nodded and gave Oliver a motion to tell him to come over here.

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again  
((Ever again, again, again))

Oliver nodded, and walked over to Miley, and wrapped his arms around her. Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around Oliver. She was waiting for him to say three words, or maybe six words. It didn't matter.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Miley whispered some words first, after a while of being in Oliver's arms. "I want to be your girlfriend…" she whispered.

Oliver gave out a small laugh and pulled away from Miley, just enough to see her face, and pulled her in a heart-warming kiss that filled them both up with butterflies.

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ((No way!!))  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret. ((hey!!))  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend ((no way!!))

When they pulled away, Oliver and Miley were both smiling. "Will you go out with me, Miley?" Oliver asked.

Miley gave out a small laugh and nodded. "Of course, Ollie."

Hey Hey!!

**Review please!! I like reviews: hope you all enjoyed it, if you didn't tell me, and I'll try to write better!! Ohh, and you can suggest some songs I can use, and I might use them, or try. Please review!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	9. Valentine's Day Lovee

**Omigosh, alright, so I took this story from my other one-shot. I decided to put it on this big BUNCH of one-shots. This isn't a songfic tho.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Don't you love Valentine's Day?**

Miley sighed as she thought about her best friends. Lily had a date with Jake, yes Jake. He came back from Romania and Miley dumped him, so now Lily and Jake had a date today on Valentine's Day. Oliver probably had a date. She didn't know if he did since he didn't tell her yet, but with his good looks, Miley knew he had to have a date. Miley was just bummed that she didn't have a date with anybody on Valentine's Day. I mean, even Jackson had a date with somebody and her Dad, Robby Ray Stewart, was in Tennessee visiting Aunt Dolly and all his old friends.

The bell rung for lunch time. It was school time right now and Miley's stomach was growling. She was hungry. Quickly, she went to the lunchroom to get her lunch. Today they were serving pizza. The good pizza too, with the cheese in the crust. She wanted to get there before they started serving the nasty pizza without cheese in the crust.

Luckily, she was almost the first one there. Oliver and Lily and Jake were there first. Miley got her lunch and went with her best friends. "So, guys. Happy Valentine's Day!" Miley said enthusiastically.

Lily and Jake both smiled at each other and said, "Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day…"

Miley had a strange feeling that Lily and Jake would be ignoring her today. Well, she was right, because Lily and Jake sat at a table with only two chairs in it. Oliver and her were going to end up sitting by themselves, unless Oliver was going to abandon Miley also to go with his Valentine's Day date.

But, Oliver didn't and sat with Miley at a table. Miley smiled and looked up at Oliver. "Aren't you going to go get you Valentine's Day date?" she asked.

Oliver shook his head. "I don't have one yet. What about you?"

Miley shook her head also and said, "Me neither."

"Oh. I guess that's kind of cool.." Oliver said and blushed.

Miley didn't know why Oliver was blushing and asked, "Why is it kind of cool?"

Oliver blushed even more and said, "Maybe after school we could… you know? Go out on a date?"

Miley smiled her genuine smile. "Yeah! I'd love too, Oliver!" she said and hugged him tightly. Oliver hugged her back and smiled. _Thank you, Miley. You don't know how much this means to me._

**After School at the beach.**

"Ollie? Where are we going?" Miley asked him. Oliver asked her to close her eyes and let Oliver lead the way. Oliver wasn't going to some romantic restaurant. He was going somewhere else. Somewhere amazing. Somewhere beautiful and breathtaking.

"You can open your eyes now," Oliver said. Miley opened her eyes to see a beautiful view of the ocean and the sunset. Some stars were in sight and there was a nice small picnic in place on top of the small cliff Oliver brought Miley to.

Miley gasped and turned around to Oliver. "Oliver! This is beautiful!" she screamed in delight. She was astonished that Oliver did this for her.

Oliver shook his head. "Not even close compared to you," he whispered in her ear. Oliver took this chance to get closer to Miley. Butterflies were forming in both their stomachs.

"Oliver…" Miley breathed out. Oliver was close to Miley's lips.

"Miley…" Oliver said before his lips crashed down on top of Miley's. A slight shock went throughout their bodies.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Miley._ _I love you._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Oliver. I love you._

_**Was it good?? I hope so! Review please!!!!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL!!!!!**_

_**x14xERIKAx14x**_


	10. tu amor

**Okay, I finally updated. This is Tu Amor by RBD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tu Amor by RBD or Hannah Montana.**

**Tu Amor means Your love.**

Oliver and Miley just got finished school. They have been learning Spanish the whole day practically since it was Sinco de Mayo, Fifth of May.

Oliver learned two special words in Spanish class today. Miley knew it, too, because she also learned it. They were both in the same class. Lilly, however, was away from a week. She and her family went to Florida for Disney World.

Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain  
What I feel in my heart  
What I feel more each day  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to say how to say how I love you so  
With words you understand  
Words that get right through your heart  
Here's the place to start.

Miley and Oliver walked home to school. It was a Friday, and Friday's were always the best day to walk home for some odd reason.

Miley bumped herself into Oliver on purpose, playfully. Oliver bumped her back in return. They kept at that for a block, and stopped, laughing hysterically.

"Amor…" Oliver breathed out. "usted es tan divertido." Which stood for Love, you're so funny.

They stopped laughing and Oliver blinked a couple times.

"I'm sorry…" Oliver said and walked a few feet in front of Miley so she couldn't see the blush in his cheeks.

Miley caught up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "No, es aceptable." It meant no, it's okay, in Spanish.

Oliver smiled at Miley, who was smiling back.

Tu Amor, I will always be  
Tu Amor, means the world to me  
Estaras siempre en mi Corazon  
You're the one in my soul  
And I live for tu amor, tu amor.

They decided to be funny with the Spanish, since they've learned so much of it today, and had to say it over and over again. "Usted lo significo?" Miley asked. In English, it meant: Did you mean it?

Oliver smiled a bit more and said, "Es posible. ¿Usted quisiera que lo significara?"Miley kissed Oliver on the cheek lightly and said, "Te quiero. Me estoy preguntando si usted siente igual." That meant _I love you. I'm wondering if you feel the same." _

"Si."

Mi amor love you more with each look in your eyes.  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best descibe.  
What I feel in my heart  
What I'll feel for all time  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to say how to say how I need you so  
With words you understand.

Words that let you now.

Miley gasped slightly and said, in English, "I like you a lot, Oliver." more like whispering, but she did say it, and grabbed his hand to hold.

Oliver nodded, and said in English, "You're not so bad yourself, Miley." he stopped and continued, "I've liked you since the second day I met you."

Miley looked confused and asked, "Why not the first?"

He smiled. "That day I thought you ate possum." Miley playfully hit his arm and smiled.

You're the one that  
I need in my arms.  
Believe me these words  
I say are words that come straight from my heart  
How do I make you believe  
Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me.

"Can I… Can I just, hold you in my arms?" Oliver asked, being serious. Miley nodded and they sat down in the grass, where it happened to be at Oliver's house. Miley sat on Oliver's lap and said, "Su amor singifica el mundo a mi."

Your love means the world to me.

How was it? Bad? Good? I don't know, because I'm not usually writing in Spanish and English. I feel so SMART!! Yay!! Going to sleep now. I have to get up at 6:30 A.M. tomorrow. My bus comes at 7:08 A.M. dun dun dun!!

REVIEW!! Requests for songs are open, but I'm doing three more songs after this that are on the request line thingy mabob?

x14xERIKAx14x


	11. Sadie Hawkins Dance

**Next one-shot. Don't forget, if you haven't already noticed, Tu Amor was just updated right before this one was, so read that one if you didn't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Sadie Hawkins dance by Relient K.**

A dance was coming up in school in a week or so, and it was kind of big for the kids in school. It was the dance where the girls had to ask the guys out for a date for the dance.

Now, Oliver would of loved if one special someone would just ask him, she's single, she's nice. She's beautiful. She has brown hair. She has beautiful eyes. A nice voice. But she was waiting for the right moment to ask someone.

Oliver walked down the hallway. He could see all the girls in the hallway together in bunches, asking each other who they should ask. He could even hear the girls in the bathroom talk about who they were going to take to the dance.

All the girls in the bathroom talking  
Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning, but I kept on walking  
Smile on my face and an air guitar rocking

Oliver looked around and yawned. He saw Sam Wilson, a man on the football team, getting asked out by Rachel Rowing. A girl who loved to knit. The weird thing, Sam said yes. It wasn't like Sam was that cool anyway. It was just odd to see a football player go out with a knitter.

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
In my Khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
Oh, oh, oh  
The girls ask the guys  
It's always a big surprise.  
There's nothing better  
Baby, do you like my sweater?

Oliver walked into class and sat in the back of the class room. The whole hour was tiring, so he decided to just close his eyes and…

"Mr. Oken!" His teacher screamed. "Get up here and give that speech that was your homework last night!"

Scared, Oliver nodded and walked up to the front of the classroom. He noticed Miley sitting near the middle of the classroom smiling at him, giving him a thumbs up. Oliver smiled back and nodded. He took his paper with only a few sentences about the Mayflower on it. It could be anything you wanted it to be, as long as it was a persuasive piece.

So, he made one up.

"Everyone keeps saying stuff about how teachers shouldn't give out homework. I say, they should! Because if they don't give out homework, we'd probably have more school so we could review the thing again and again to increase our knowledge on the subject. I mean, seriously, dudes. If we didn't have homework, imagine having less days of summer vacation just to work on reviewing the subjects and stuff about what we learned. We need to review the subject, so we need homework. Maybe not as much homework as we get now, but we should have homework every now and then to review things," Oliver said, pretending to look down at his paper every now and then.

Everyone clapped and he bowed. "Thank you! Thank you very much! Now, give a round of applesauce to Mrs. Karr!" he said, accidentally saying applesauce instead of applause. Everybody began to laugh. Mrs. Karr got angry and said, "Get to your seat, NOW!" so Oliver ran to his seat.

Sitting in the back of my next class napping.  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping.  
Told a funny joke, got the whole class laughing.  
Think I got a tan from the light which I was basking.

Later, it was lunch time, and nowhere to sit. Miley wasn't in lunch yet, and Oliver already brought a lunch. He scanned the lunch room, and found a real good spot near some cheerleaders who dressed in their uniforms today because they had a big game today.

Joe Welk, the quarterback of the Solanco Mules, stood up, and looked at Oliver who was about to sit in a seat near the cheerleaders. Joe went up to Oliver and said, "Why, hello, Ollie-Oak." he said, "You sit here then your asking for a beating."

Oliver shook his head. "No. I won't be needing a beating today, Joe." And ran off into the hallway before Joe could chase him.

A girl with long curly brown hair stopped Oliver in the hallways. "Hey, Oliver." It was Miley.

Oliver smiled. "Hey, Miles. What are ya doing?" He asked.

Miley looked happy. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" she asked, embarrassed, but happy.

Oliver smiled and hugged her. "Of course! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!"

Miley smiled and hugged back. "I'm guessing two days, because we found out two days ago there was a dance."

Oliver smiled, and blushed. "Yah. A long two days…"

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning.  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning.

She said, "you're smooth and good with talking. You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins."

**How was it? Review and tell! Requests for songs are open!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


End file.
